When listening to an audio book it is often difficult to determine when to press the stop or pause button. Generally a user may want to do this at a time index in the audio book corresponding to logical stopping points given the written structure of the book. However, such logical stopping points are often not obvious from the audio book itself. Often in an audio book the speaker will not pause at logical stopping points, or will continue speaking through a logical stopping point, or will pause at unexpected stopping points instead. Existing techniques for addressing this problem involve listening ahead, at which point it is too late to pause. This problem is particularly pronounced when the audio book includes a voice actor performing a dramatic reading of the content.